When Demons and Angels collide
by Icylov3
Summary: Striken with terrible news concerning her health, a certain long haired female must go on a search to find the only woman capable of healing her. The catch: Her healer doesn't exist in her time.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to do this one! I just had to. Been real busy with other things, but since I have a bit of free time on my hands until I start school again, I'll be updating all my stories and then some. Hey...maybe I have to much free time! Anyaway, I did this one on request...so tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but as hard as it may seem, I do own the plot. **

_A battle of the elements was brewing outside. Winds were blowing harshly and the rain was falling in every direction, but the thunder remained supreme ruler through its loud clamor. The moon was being shaded by the oppressive clouds and any signs of wild life was no where to be sighted. It was a bitter battle and the darkness that surrounded the elementally combatants was just as depressing._

_One person stood out against it all. A girl dressed in a simple T-shirt. The white, cotton fabric stuck to her, hanging in place as if where her own skin trying to escape her flesh. She stood there, surveying her background, a dumbfounded look on her face. Her hazy amethyst eyes, darted back and forth, watching the trees bend to the side as if it were going to snap in half. The immobile figure made no motions of furhter movement until it seemed the thunder grew tired of her presence and roared at her to go. She put her left foot in front of the right, then her right foot in front of her left and very slowly she began inching her way across the grassy area in which she stood. But as it seemed, the thunder roared once again, this time sending a warning flash of lightning, causing the semi frightened figure running along. _

_Her feet moved with quickness, bringing her to a homely looking place. It held a foreboding feeling, yet it was more inviting then anything she had ever came across. Her first thought was to run, but the cold rain had soaked so deep into her bones that she trembled with great force. She stood anxiously at the door, wondering if she should go in or not. With unsteady footing, she walked into the place, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. _

_Her bare feet slapped lightly on the mosaic tile, creating a loud sound compared to the silence that belonged to the room. The figure looked around, trying to find something remotely familiar, but came up with nothing. As she continued to look around, a harsh wind blew through the still open doors, sending dust and leaves flying about. The girl quickly ran towards the door, shutting it with an amount of force she had no idea existed inside her. She allowed the momentary scare to pass by as she leaned against the door and resumed her eye search._

_There was two open spaces, both leading to one huge door. Without any other place to go, the girl slowly pushed herself up and began walking. As she reached the open space, her breath caught in her throat. The sound of an organ reached her ears. The hard, yet beautiful instrument was breathing out am ominous tune with a slightly cheeky upbeat. The girl found herself humming to the music, not knowing where the knowledge was coming from. _

_She continued walking, humming to herself, until she came to the double doors. There on one side rested a huge cross and the other, a kneeling woman. Normally the girl would scoff at such images, but she felt drawn to the cross, almost compelled to touch it._

_She reached her trembling hand out to touch the wooden piece, her small fingers tracing the shape of the man the hung on it. She swallowed air, surprised at the wave of emotion she felt when her skin made contact to the religious ornament. Sadness lurked in the promising feeling that lingered about the statue hanging on the wall. A deep sadness that refused to leave, even after she removed her hand and held it to her heart as if protecting it from the inanimate object. Her eyes, now widen in shock, stared at the door. Her heartbeat was fast, and her mind screamed at her to move. Yet she continued to stand and stare, entranced by something she believed nothing in. _

_Once again, a compelling feeling over took her, grabbing hold of her mind and soul. With a shocked gasp, her hands lifted by themselves and pushed with great force against the door, opening to reveal a disturbingly beautiful sight. Stained glass littered the walls, pictures of saints and prophets posing in a variety of colors. An organ sat at the far-left end of the room, the melody still playing yet no one pressing the keys. Benches were lined up in many rows and a giant cross-hung on the farthest wall. But the biggest thing that caught her eye was the man dressed in a black suit, leaning over a casket, whispering unrecognizable words. The figure took a step forward and the music playing suddenly stopped. A strange force began pulling her harder and harder towards the man, until she was stopped a few feet away. The words he was saying was more recognizable and the name he continued to repeat over and over again sent a sensation of raw, unadulterated, fear coursing through her being. _

**So there you have it, another piece of work to add to my existence. Two points to who ever guesses the main characters! But seriously, look out for some major reconstruction. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Impending Undertones

**When Angels and Demons Collide **

**Disclaimer:**** Like I say in any other story: I don't own nothing!!!**

**Here's another piece that I found on my computer that I forgot I even wrote, so instead of deleting it, I'll update one of my long forgotten fanfics. **

_Rei _

_The figure peered at the man's back, her pale hand clenching and unclenching as the sound of the familiar name rung throughout the room. Confusion filled her amethyst eyes with fear grabbing hold of her soul. _

_Sure, it was true that other people had the grand opportunity of being called Rei, but for some reason, it pulled at the strings of her heart, halting any advancement of her movements. Dare she look and see who it was that spoke her name so solemnly? Dare she look and see the person laying lifeless in the oak wood bed, the spacious box that was to act as their home in the afterlife. Dare she so do anything beside stare at the man that made no indication of her existence other then speaking her name? _

_As if to answer her question, the organ that had been playing the bone rattling tune began, floating a lovely number through the air. She had no choice but to jerk her head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the invisible player. Maybe then she would have some answer and quickly move herself from this frightening scene. Amethyst eyes fell upon an empty seat, a tremble slowly creeping upon her. After being force to connect with her teenage comrades, hours had been spent watching corny horror films, taking in all the fake fear for what it was worth. The images of zombies rising from the grave and psychopaths trying to take over the universe never really effected her. She knew the real dangers. After taking on two aliens who was stealing energy for a tree and a woman trapped in a mirror, fake vampires and ghost were hard to move her. _

_But this happening right now was different. She had seen the cliched plenty of times, but for some strange reason, all her training as a Priestess and all her years as a Senshi, seemed to amount to nothing. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as her heart began to pick up in pace. _

_Taking a step back, she was moved to run, leaving behind the man, leaving behind the casket, leaving behind this horrid place. But as she turned around, her body froze in place as the man's voice passed through the room. The organ stop playing and his tired voice were all she heard. _

"_Nirvana is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget it's painful preceding…Though we hope for promising years… after shedding a thousands tears, Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears. And while the moon still shines blue, by dawn, it will turn to scarlet hue." The warm liquid rolled down her cheek, collecting at the tip of her chin. _

"_The sun will claim it's rightful place, shunning the man that resides deep in space. Think not of the pain that was and is to come…for you were once and now you are none." Rei finished the verse, her voice shaky as more tears poured from her amethyst eyes. The words she spoke came out like water, naturally springing from her lips. Her throat was dry and she could feel her legs wobble, the need to relieve the pressure so great that she collapsed on the floor. The loud plop that filled her ears was obviously not enough to move him, for he remained with his head to the casket. _

"_So young…" He whispered. She watched as he knelt down and lifted up a pale hand. Slowly his lips touched the white flesh, sending shivers up her spine. He allowed the kiss to last for a few seconds before pressing her hand to his cheek. The actions would have been beautiful, if not for the fact that the owner of the hand couldn't react to the romantic gesture. _

"_Stop it." Rei breathed out ever so gently, her hand clutching the white fabric over her heart. Her tears dropped one after another on her lap, dampening the clingy shirt even more. _

"_So beautiful…" The man continued, the sounds of her hush cry never reaching his ears. _

"_She's can't hear you." Her voice became louder as panic rushed over her. _

"_So innocent…" Shaky hands shot up to hold on to ears reddened from the cold weather out side. _

"_I can't hear you." She was forced to close her eyes before more tears could fall. _

"_I thought you were my angel… the one sent to save me." Now his voice was pressing on tears, which only went to make her heart ache even more. _

"_Shut up." She sighed, defeat evident in her broken form. _

"_His request was written in blood and signed with your life." _

"_Please…" Slowly she dropped her hand to her side, the pain way too much to take. _

"_Death hates to see people happy. So he sent for you and threw me into the depth of Limbo…" He sighed, dropping the hand and standing up. With his eyes closed, he turned around and began walking, his steps loud, bouncing off the stain-glassed wall. "Rest in peace my lovely angel, you'll never know pain again." The man continued to walk by, never stopping to take notice of the crumpled mess sitting on the floor. She listened as he moved, listened until he slammed the large door shut, leaving her alone with the eternally sleeping person in the casket. _

_Her eyes focused on the brown casket, water still leaking from her sore orbs. With the man gone, never once making notice of her person, she now had a chance to prove her over active mind wrong. The person in the casket was someone else. Probably someone she never saw in her life. _

"_Yeah…I don't have anything to worry about." Rei's face suddenly turned to that of determination and she glared at the wooden box. Her resolve was strengthened with the wavering hope and she lifted her arm to wipe her eyes. There was no need to cry, the fear she felt was for a deceased stranger and she didn't need to tremble. Although she had made up her mind, the young girl couldn't bring herself to push her body up. Her arms were weak from the water that seeped into her bones and chilled her body and her legs would hardly take orders from her brain. _

_With a headache coming on, she did the only thing she could. Bending over, she put one hand in front of the other and pushed herself forward. Her knees scrapped against the mosaic tiles on the floor, the cold square pieces shocking her as she inched her way to the casket. Rei shook her head as she moved, never expecting herself to be so weak. Never did she imagine herself needing to crawl to get around, reduced to the childish movement so quickly. _

_But it wasn't for nothing. _

_All this was for the sake of her sanity. She had to prove herself wrong…that her body was her body, the one crawling across the floor and not lying in a wake-less sleep. As soon as she seen it with her own two eyes, then she would be able to leave the place worry free. Then, a few days later, she would look back at this a laugh, having had let fear take such deep control over her. Afterwards, she would tell her friends and they'll have a grand old laugh. One of them would probably go so far as to call her crazy and recommend her to a hospital, only to lose focus on the topic and switch to something else. _

"_Everything's gonna be just fine!" Rei yelled to herself as she neared the casket and came to a stop. It was within arms distance and all she had to do was lift her self up and look at the person's face. _

_The young girl placed her hand on the edge of the casket, her fingers digging into the cushioned bedding for a tight grip. Her body shook with soft trembles as she prepped herself for the simple feat. It felt suddenly like a weight was being placed on her and she could do nothing more then breathe heavily and take in great gasp of breath. With a parched throat and drying lips, Rei felt like giving up and dropping down to the floor to rest. But she couldn't. She knew she could never find rest with the haunting vision of death constantly playing in her mind. _

_This had to be done. Closing her eyes and still breathing hard, the young girl pushed herself up. Taking in one last gulp of air, she held her breath and slowly cracked one eye open, her heart pounding in her ears as she took in the beauty before her. _

_Blonde hair, concerned sapphire eyes and pink lips twisted into a frown. _

"Usagi…" Rei mumbled as she stared into the face of her best friend. She watched as the young girl nodded her head timidly, slowly backing up to allow the once sleeping girl a chance to get up.

"Grandpa said you weren't feeling to well, so I came over to see if there was anything I could do." Her voice was so sweet and gently, unlike the normal loud and laughing tone the Miko had grown so accustomed to. Her eyebrows drew deeper together and her mouth opened up slightly as she allowed a gasp to escape. Rei had become so quiet and her even paler skin did nothing but further support the accusation of her friend being sick. Leaning forward, Usagi slapped a gently hand on Rei's forehead, frowning even deeper at the results.

"When the hell did you become a doctor?"

"I'm not Rei, I'm just trying to do what's best for your well being." The young girl sighed as she took in the cold words that were spoken to her. Though Rei had other things in mind. Usagi's soft voice filled with concern mixed with the motherly actions of the blonde, only went to anger the normally independent and isolated teen.

"Then leave." She breathed out harshly, watching as the blonde went through several facial expressions, finally settling for one. Usagi glared at Rei, brining her fist to rest on her hips. The young girl lifted her nose in the air, much like an arrogant child purposely disobeying an order right in front of their parent's face.

"I most certainly will not. I walked all the way over here to see you, when I could have been relaxing at the pool with Mamoru. I passed up seeing my man in those cute, tight boxer shorts for you and this is the thanks I get. I am going to stay in the this room until you get better and I'm not going to leave this house until I'm sure that you've gotten over this ailment. AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT MISSY, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Usagi ended off her speech yelling at the top of her lungs. She glared down at a shocked Miko, a triumphant smile beaming on her features. She had finally managed to gain some kind of leverage in their relationship, outside of being Sailor Moon and soon to be Queen. Now it was Rei's turned to be the baby and have to follow someone else rules for a change.

"Get out." The blonde fell back on the bed, not expecting Rei to be so Rei, while running such a high fever. It was true, sickness couldn't stop the fiery kook. She was absolutely invincible. Usagi laughed nervously as Rei got up and pushed her off the bed. "Get out of my room." She pushed Usagi until she was standing at her bedroom door. "Get out my house." The blonde tumbled through the door and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE." Rei screamed as she slammed the door in her friend's face. Slowly pressing her back into the door as she waited for her breathing to even out, she reached up a shaky hand to massage her temples. Her head was pounding and she knew that if she left it untreated, she would have more then just a headache to deal with. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to drift back to the fallen features of her princess, the first person she saw when awoke from the terrible dream.

The blonde's make up was done and her hair was neatly pulled up in the customary pigtails. She wore a pair of denim shorts over her pink bathing suit, giving more truth to her words and putting more guilt on Rei's heart. _The annoying little thing did give up her day to be with me…_With an irritated sigh, Rei pushed herself off the door and shoved it opened.

"Come on, I'll make you some soup." Usagi giggled happily as she grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her out the room. The young Miko couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. There had come a time when she would pray every day to the Gods for friends. Now that she had them and wanted them gone, they just wouldn't leave.

"Usa." She whispered with her head low and hand wrapped tightly around her complete opposites'.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go to the hospital and get your stomach pumped this time. Makoto taught me how to make some yummy soup out of instant ramen." Rei shook her head and pressed her feet into the ground. Both girl's came to a stop and Usagi turned to Rei with curiosity filling her eyes.

"Thanks." The Miko mumbled gently. She looked up when her friend said nothing, fear unknowingly rising in her. "What?"

"Nothing…I'm just glad to be off any service." With that said, she turned back around and continued to pull the Miko towards the Kitchen. "Hey you think you can lend me some money to buy a pizza.

"Things are always too good to be true."

**That's it. Like it? It's short and I think depressing, but I had to put it up. My outlook on life is completely different from when I wrote this. Ummm...I promise to write longer chapters next time and a lot sooner. With summer here and summer school opening up, I'll something to do when I'm not working as a frigging aide.**


End file.
